Characters in Habitica
In addition to regular players, Habitica is populated by several characters, mostly based on real people who have somehow contributed to HabitRPG's development. These characters accompany various features in the game, and many of them dress up to celebrate World Events. The HabitRPG NPCs The NPCs (Non-Playing Characters) of Habitica were the top-tier backers of the Kickstarter. Bailey the Town Crier Bailey keeps the residents of Habitica up to date with all the important news: bug fixes, events, mystery items and all cool new features as soon as they're implemented. She doesn't have her own page, but can be called up using the "Show Bailey" option under Settings. Justin the Guide Justin announces locked features as they become available, and any special contributor gear as it is awarded. He makes his first appearance when a new player has logged in for the first time and takes the player on a tour of HabitRPG's main features. When a player reaches level 2, he reappears to introduce avatar customization and the item store. He takes players on the tour of the Class System when it unlocks at level 10, and any time that you change classes. Justin doesn't have his own page, but will re-run the tours for you if you use the "Show Tour" or "Show Classes Tour" option under Settings -> Site. Alexander the Merchant Alexander is the Merchant in HabitRPG. He can be found in the Inventory area where he sells items for Gems. He has a giant sword mounted on the wall of his shop. Matt Boch the Beast Master Matt Boch is the caretaker of all the pets you collect on your journey. In his stable is a Yoshi and a Koopa from Mario Bros. He can somehow be in both the pet stable and the mount stable at once. Maybe he knows magic. Daniel the Tavern Keeper Daniel is keeper and protector of the Tavern, reserving rooms for the sick or weary. He proudly displays his favorite golf club on the wall behind the bar. Ian the Quest Leader Ian manages the quest system, and appears when you read a quest scroll. He remains in the background while you go off questing, but is always ready to help with useful information and reminders. Other Characters The Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper greets you every time you die and takes away one piece of equipment, one level, and all your coins. Mysterious Time Travelers Main article: Mysterious Time Travelers The Mysterious Time Travelers, Tyler and Vicky, are available to subscribers who have received a Mystic Hourglass, and allow these players to purchase previous Mystery Item sets. Seasonal Sorceress The Seasonal Sorceress, Siena Leslie, runs the Seasonal Shop. Habiteer Cameos A number of Habiteers have made cameos in the game because they have contributed to the quests by creating the artwork or writing Habitican mythology. Below is a list of characters who have made official appearances in HabitRPG, as part of quest scrolls or "in-character" announcements. See Also Places in Habitica Category:Community Category:Content